Texas Bisonzord
Texas Bisonzord is the personal Mecha and Robo of Wrangler Star, which resembles a Wild West-era sheriff. It is a combination of two of her personal OtomoNippons: Bison Buggyzord and Rodeozord. Overview Designed to reflect the Western Ninja characteristics of its pilot Wrangler Star, with Bison Buggyzord's design resembles a 4-wheel All-Terrain Vehicle (ATV) adapted with Bison characteristics and Rodeozord resembling a turquoise Shinobizord that acts as a cowgirl that literally rides the giant four-wheeled beast. Texas Bisonzord is formed when Wrangler Star spins the OtomoNinppon Shuriken - Bison in her Shinobi Farmranch Ninja StarrBurger and the Bisonzord Change command is announced. Rodeozord ejects itself from Bison Buggyzord while its top and bottom parts split up, with the hind wheels forming the legs while the front wheels become the shoulders. The top part of Bison Buggyzord then re-attaches itself onto the chest of the upright robot, with Rodeozord combining with it once again. Completing the transformation will be the giant OtomoNippon Shuriken - Bison placed on the head of Rodeozord and the mask covering its face. Once it becomes Texas Bisonzord, Arizona Starr would control the robot using bike controls that are right below the saddle rope. History The OtomoNippon components for Texas Bisonzord was created by Tasha Reign, whom also created the arsenals of Wrangler Star via Yoshi Igasaki's guidebook. Of course, since Tasha built it from the guide, it is possible that the whole Texas Bisonzord components were inspired from UFozord. However, it is also revealed that Tasha also enlisted the help of Tetsunosuke Saika, hired over the internet, to assist in creating Rodeozord. Shortly after arriving in Japan, Wrangler Star made his first appearance on top of Bison Buggyzord ridden by Rodeozord after Youkai Nekomata was destroyed once and for all by Shuriken Paonzord, making his observation on the Nippon Rangers before disappearing as quickly as she came. Wrangler Star later made his presence known to the Nippon Rangers when he summoned Rodeozord and Bison Buggyzord to fight the enlarged Youkai Ittan-momen, who had incapacitated Shuriken Dragozord by turning Dragozord to stone. With Bison Buggy attacking Ittan-momen with its horns, Rodeozord disembarked and faced the Youkai, using its lasso to disarm him by removing her magic staff, thus returning Dragozord to normal. Harakiri Ao, not willing to have the new Ninja Ally stealing the spotlight, unleashed the Drago Burst on the Youkai before Rodeozord jumped off Shuriken Dragozord to the Nippon Rangers' shock. Wrangler Star then wrapped the battle up, combining Rodeozord and Bison Buggyzord into Texas Bisonzord for the first time and quickly destroying Ittan-momen with the Bison: Wild Buster. Immediately after, Texas Bisonzord then seperated back again with Rodeozord riding Bison Buggyzord off into the distance. Components Bison Buggyzord The Buggyzord is the vehicle that Rodeozord rides on when summoned. When Wrangler Star summons this using her OtomoNippon Shuriken - Bison, it appears as a single wheel, splits into four which makes Rodeozord appears and the body manifests itself allowing Rodeozord to ride on it. Despite the summoning being both, only Rodeozord's name is announced when both arrive together. Wrangler Star can go directly inside Bison Buggyzord to control OtomoNippons unlike that of the core Nippon Rangers. In this instance the controls are done using saddle rope movements from the cockpit, similar to a cowgirl riding a real bull in the American Southwest. The Star Sword-Gun can be rested at the back of the cockpit to be made accessible when needed. The Bison Buggyzord can move and maneuver at high speeds on extremely uneven terrain similar to those of an All-Terrain Vehicle (ATV), and also fire lightning bolts at giant Youkai at medium-range from its horns. Rodeozord The Rodeozord is the other of Wrangler Star's Otomo Nippons that is summoned together with Bison Buggyzord and the one that rides it. Designed similarly to those of Kamikaze Aka's Shinobizord, Rodeozord can eject off the Bison Buggyzord to launch rapid attacks, with its punching style seeming to be that from a boxer, and has a giant lasso just like a Western cowgirl, similar to what Shinobizord can eject off Shuriken Gattaizord itself. But unlike Shinobizord, Rodeozord can be remotely controlled when Arizona Starr herself is inside the cockpit within Bison Buggy. In reference to Shinobizord's ability to act outside the Shuriken Gattaizord formation, Rodeozord can also hold and uses the Bison Rifle on his own. Alternatively, Wrangler Star can also control Rodeozord the same way the core Nippon Rangers control their own OtomoNippons while Rodeozord battles solo against giant Youkai. Additional Combinations Ultra Shuriken Gattazord Ultra Shuriken Gattazord is the combination between Texas Bisonzord and Shuriken Gattaizord. This combination can only be made possible using the extremely powerful Combination Nippon Shuriken with the command Ultra Shuriken Gattazord Combination. In this new combination, Texas Bisonzord's legs splits up and are attached underneath Shuriken Gattaizord's legs with the rear wheels folded inwards. Its rear-skirt armor is inverted over and attaches itself to become Shuriken Gattaizord's own rear-skirt armor. Texas Bisonzord's arms are folded and attached to the front hands of Shuriken Gattaizord where the joints the previously connected the arms to the body of Texas Bisonzord, reveals a bigger pair of hands within. Bison Buggyzord's bison-head is removed from the saddle and the Giant OtomoNippon Shuriken: Red removed from Shuriken Gattaizord to be re-attached with the saddle part of Texas Bisonzord (arm parts transferred to the Texas Bisonzord body from Shuriken Gattaizord's own), Completing the transformation will be the bison-head attaching both Giant OtomoNippon Shurikens of Bison (on top) and Red (at the bottom) to form a giant horn-like head piece that is placed on Rodeozord's head, with the front of BisonKing's saddle flipping upwards to form a brand new new mask over Rodeozord's face. Wrangler Star's cockpit controls within Texas Bisonzord will be transferred into the front area of Shuriken Gattaizord's cockpit when the combination is completed. Ultra Shuriken Gattazord's main arsenal is the Bison-Drago Sword, a complete weapon combination of Shuriken Gattaizord's Drago Sword & Drago Shield and Texas Bisonzord's''' Bison Rifle''' into one single bladed weapon. Ultra Shuriken Gattazord's finisher attack is Unprecedented Slash, where all six Academic Dynasty Rangers charge up their Ninja Ichibantous and Star Sword-Gun (for Wrangler Star) to deal a straight-downwards earth-splitting slash, with the light energies of Shinobizord on the front and Rodeozord at the top granting maximum energy charge to the Bison-Drago Sword and delivers a unprecedented cross-slash finishing blow powerful enough to take down a giant and crazy RZA Gabi together with two Gashadokuros. Texas Bison-Dragozord Texas Bison-Dragozord is the combination between Texas Bisonzord and Dragozord. Notes *Texas Bisonzord's design may have been inspired by Heavy Starbeast GoTaurus from Seijuu Sentai Gingaman, and Torozord from Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, which also follows a bull-based carrier zord with a humanoid controller-theme that can form a robot when both of them are combined, re-modeled with the adaptation of OtomoNippon-based design formats. See Also *Bison Change BisonKing - Super Sentai counterpart in Ninninger. *Bull Rider Megazord - Power Rangers counterpart in Ninja Steel. Category:Academic Dynasty Series Category:Zords Category:Gold Ranger Zords Category:Two-Piece Megazords Category:6th Ranger Zord